


Something Blue

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Written shortly after Michael and Lindsay got engaged, this fluffy little fic is about Gavin helping the happy couple deal with their wedding day jitters. He's the man with the plan!





	Something Blue

Being the odd man out was nothing new for Gavin. He was used to being singled out as the one with the discernible accent. However, he had never before experienced being the lone Brit amongst four New Jerseyians, namely Michael, his brothers, and Joe. The longer Michael was around his siblings and friend, the more pronounced his accent became, and Gavin began to imagine that the other man was not talking but rather swallowing every vowel sound and spitting it back out, somehow throwing in extra syllables along the way.

“All right, hold still,” Joe said, attempting to fix Michael’s tie as they stood in the suite reserved for the groom’s party. He goaded the shorter man. “You’re a fucking animal. Look at yourself. Might as well giftwrap a gorilla.”

“You been hangin’ around at the zoo again, Yoink?” Michael grinned, cocking his head to the side.

Joe smirked, “You know they don’t let me go back there anymore… Just like you and the fucking GameStop.”

“That was not my fucking fault,” Michael responded, finally standing still long enough for Joe to finish knotting his tie.

“There, not my best, but that’s what happens when you work with children,” Joe replied, admiring his handiwork. “Now, try not to mess it up before the ceremony.”

Gavin noticed that the four men tended to spend most of their time teasing and laughing at one another. It was nice in a way, and he could see why Michael was often so quick with his insults; he had obviously had plenty of practice refining that particular skill.

As Michael was adjusting the cufflinks, he suddenly stopped and muttered, “Oh, motherfuck…”

“What is it?” Gavin asked. He had felt fidgety all morning. Being dressed up and having people expect things of him while sober always made him nervous.

Michael pulled up on the cuff of his shirt, revealing his rubber NyanCat bracelet. “I meant to give this to Lindsay yesterday. She wanted it to be her ‘something blue.’”

Michael and Lindsay had decided not to see each other before the ceremony on the day of the wedding, which Gavin found a little silly given that they had been living together for almost two years. However, everyone else seemed to find it romantic and cute, so Gavin kept his mouth shut for once.

“Here,” Gavin held out his hand, “I’ll take it to her.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Michael smiled, tossing the bracelet to him.

Gavin left the suite, glad to have a distraction for a few minutes. The wedding venue was like a labyrinth, and Gavin found himself lost twice before he finally found the set of rooms reserved for the bride and bridesmaids. He knocked cautiously and waited until the door cracked open slightly. Lindsay’s sister was the one who answered and showed him into the suite. Gavin had to admit that he was a little disappointed that all the bridesmaids were fully dressed already, though he knew he likely would not have been let into the room otherwise.

Lindsay, already in her gown, sat at a small vanity table as she put in her earrings. While she looked stunning and radiant and all the other words that usually accompany a bride’s appearance on her wedding day, Gavin noticed that she also seemed somewhat sad.

“You look a little peaked,” Gavin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lindsay turned to him, a small smile on her lips. “You always know just how to make a girl feel special.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound the way it did.” Gavin ducked his head and handed her Michael’s bracelet. “Your dashing beau sent me on a mission to give this to you.”

Lindsay carefully slipped the bracelets around the stems at the bottom of her bouquet. She held up the flowers. “What do you think?”

“You’re a regular Martha Stewart,” Gavin grinned, “without the bloody prison record, of course.”

Toying with some of the ribbons that tumbled out from the flowers, Lindsay sighed, still seeming off-put by something.

“Are you all right, love?”

“You’re going to think it’s silly, but I miss Michael. I know that it’s been less than a day, but after all this time seeing each other first thing in the morning, being around one another throughout the day…” Lindsay paused, waving her hand dismissively. “I told you. It’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid, really,” Gavin replied. “I think you two are both daft for trying to stay away from one another ‘cause of a superstition, but I don’t think you have to be ashamed about missing him.”

It was then that Gavin was struck with an idea. He excused him from the bridal suite and went on a mad dash through the venue. It took some searching and bribing a catering guy a few bucks, but he found what he was looking for.

Returning, Gavin knocked on the door to the suite again and ushered Lindsay outside. As she exited the room, she saw Gavin holding up one end of a linen tablecloth while Joe held up the other end. From beneath the cloth, she could see the toes of Michael’s dress shoes.

“Hi, hun,” Michael said, reaching over the top of the cloth.

Lindsay flashed a brilliant smile as she held Michael’s hand, his thumb brushing over the tops of her fingers lovingly. “Hi, baby.”

Gavin was slightly chuffed, not feeling quite as useless as he did before.


End file.
